


Two on One

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come play, Double Oral Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cortez and Kaidan want something from Shepard, and a break on earth? Perfect timing to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two on One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really craving this pairing a lot while I was romancing Kaidan, I hope Andromeda has poly relationships but I highly doubt it, but man it'd be so cool to romance Kaidan and Cortez at once.
> 
> (Every time I write smut it feels like years since I wrote my last piece)

Kaidan pushes Shepard into his room, and onto his bed.

This is the one time they are on Earth after the War and not on various missions to clear out remaining Cerberus forces and other stagnant Reaper forces.

Cortez follows right after, closing the door and locking it (thankfully, Shepard is not much of an exhibitionist).

Shepard's tugging hard on Kaidan's jacket, just as hard as Kaidan is unbottoning Shepard's own.

“Cortez and I were thinking that we both want your cock.” Kaidan starts, finally giving up on helping Shepard and just taking off his own clothes.

Shepard chuckles and follows suit, a little difficult with Kaidan on top of him, but he doesn't want to move the man.

The bed shakes when Cortez joins them, already naked. His cock is hard and arched beautifully, foreskin barely pulled back so only the tip of his cockhead is visible.

“God you're gorgeous.” Shepard grabs Cortez's cock and squeezes.

“Shepard.” Cortez moans, rocking his hips into Shepard's grasp, his cock twitching against Shepard's fingers.

“We were thinking that we can suck you.” Kaidan says just as he tugs on Shepard's cock.

Shepard shivers and his cock flexes in Kaidan's hand at the thought of both of them between his legs. “Something special I should be aware of?”

“Just want your cock Commander.” Cortez winks, and then leans forward and captures Shepard's mouth.

Shepard groans into the kiss, hand moving up to Cortez's cheek, and tongue pressing into Cortez's mouth.

It's only a few seconds before Kaidan starts kissing the side of Shepard's face and then Shepard's lips.

Cortez laughs, pulling back, “Always a little jealous, huh, Alenko?”

“Shudup.” Kaidan slurs, pressing more kisses to Shepard's mouth, “I love you both, assholes.”

Shepard chuckles against Kaidan's lips, stroking Kaidan's face and down to his neck, “I love you too, and Cortez.”

“Me too, me too.” Cortez grins.

Rustling, and then Cortez throws a bottle of lube against Shepard's side. “In case you decide you want to finger one of us while we suck you.”

Shepard raises his brows and crosses his arms above his head. Abdomen flexing, and spreading his legs so his cock and balls are prominent, “I don't know, I think I like the idea of being serviced.”

Kaidan rolls his eyes and instead of replying leans down and sucks Shepard's cockhead into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Shepard moans, toes flexing, “Every-time I see your lips around my cock, Kaidan. Hot. You are so god damn hot.”

Kaidan licks against Shepard's covered glans, pushing his foreskin back and licking against his slit.

“That's it.” Shepard spreads his legs a little further till they start to ache, and feels his cock grow harder against Kaidan's warm tongue.

Wet, lube slicked, fingers rub against Shepard's nipples and Cortez leans down to trail kisses against Shepard's neck and down to his chest. “Commander _you_ are beautiful.”

“Fucking gorgeous.” Kaidan says, pulling back for a lungful of air before swallowing all of Shepard again.

“God damn, look at both of you. Give a guy an ego.” Shepard's hands brush the back of their heads and he can't help but buck into Kaidan's tight throat, his cockhead squeezed tight in the warm slick. “Yes, that's it.” His nipple inside Cortez's mouth, “Fuck Cortez, Kaidan, fuck. I'm going to cum in seconds if you keep going.”

Then Cortez's cock rubs against Shepard's leg, and Kaidan pulls back to suck on the head of Cortez's dick.

Cortez gasps and pulls off Shepard's nipple, “Kaidan, I thought,” Cortez moans and thrusts his hips, “we were going to focus on the Commander?”

Kaidan sucks all the way down, his hand working Shepard's cock and keeping him on edge, before he pulls off with a pop, licking his swollen lips, “I couldn't help myself, you were sticking it in my face, ha, what was I supposed to do?”

Cortez growls and pulls Kaidan until they're kneeling above Shepard and into a kiss. “Fuck I can taste precum on your lips.” He kisses Kaidan and wraps his hand around Kaidan's cock, “Someone should at least play with you.”

Shepard takes that as his cue, and leans forward taking both Kaidan and Cortez into his mouth; it's a hard fit but he's had plenty of practice, swallowing and stretching his jaw until it aches to fit both cockheads into his mouth. He groans. He loves having them both in his mouth they taste _so good_ ; soft heads pressing against his tongue, rubbing his tongue against the slit to taste their precum.

“Damn, Commander, we were supposed to be taking your cock.” Kaidan grunts, thrusting in and making Shepard choke. “I think you can take it, come on, just a bit more.”

Shepard moans, feeling his throat tighten and chokes again each time Kaidan or Cortez thrust into his mouth, his cock leaking against his belly.

“That's it, Shepard, both of our cocks, fuck I'm gonna cum.” Cortez moans against Kaidan's cheek, both of them have their eyes on Shepard taking their cocks.

Kaidan grunts again and it's not long before his cockhead is twitching against Shepard's tongue; both men's cocks thickening in Shepard's mouth and pulse heavily against his tongue, shooting their cum inside Shepard.

Shepard tries to swallow but cum leaks around his lips and their dicks and he licks around their heads desperately, his own cock throbbing against his belly.

“Fuck, damn.” Kaidan pants, pulling out, chest heaving and glistening with sweat. His thumb rubs Shepard's lips with his cum, “Beautiful.”

“ _Fucking Beautiful_.” Cortez agrees, pressing his cock into Shepard's mouth.

Shepard sucks on instinct, licking and taking every last drop of cum that's on Cortez's dick. He can't help wrapping a hand around his own cock, pleasure running through him.

“Still going to suck you off Commander, don't do that.” Kaidan winks, and pulls Shepard's hand away. His hand pushes Shepard's legs wide again and Kaidan presses his mouth against Shepard's cockhead, kissing it softly. “I almost feel bad that we came before you, Shep.”

“Don't be.” Shepard pants, he can still taste their cum against the back of his throat and it makes his dick twitch against Kaidan's lips. “I enjoyed that, might blow you two again once I catch my breath.”

Another second and Cortez's tongue is lapping at Shepard's balls, his hand wrapping around Shepard's ankle and thumb rubbing, “I don't think so, not until we make you cum, Commander.” Cortez says before sucking one of Shepard's balls into his mouth.

Shepard moans and bucks his hips, loves when one of them takes his balls into their mouth. Precum is painting Kaidan's lips, “Take it in, come on Kaidan, I _need_ to cum.”

“You do, huh?” Kaidan kisses Shepard's cock and wraps his lips around the head.

“Yes like that!” Shepard yells, and tries fucking into Kaidan's mouth but Cortez's other hand has a firm hold on his hips. His balls feel cold and it only takes a moment to look down and see Cortez press his own lips against Shepard's cock and and…

Kaidan and Cortez are kissing around Shepard's cock, their tongues against his pulled back foreskin and glans and cum-slit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Shepard moans, his hips trying to thrust against Cortez's grip, his legs and feet flexing against their chests.. Ecstasy rocking through him from where their mouths are joined. Shepard cums in heavy pulses against their lips, his balls drawing up tight and his pulse covering Kaidan and Cortez's faces.

They don't stop there, they lick against Shepard's slit until Shepard stops cumming and he tries to pull away from their mouths. Then Kaidan starts licking Shepard's cum off of Cortez.

“You two are going to kill me.” Shepard whimpers covering his sensitive dick with a hand, already feeling a heavy twitch from his dick.

“Not really our intention.” Kaidan says, licking his cum slick lips.

Cortez rubs Shepard's cum into Kaidan's cheek before licking his thumb, “No, not at all, fuck you two look good with cum on your faces.”

Shepard chuckles and spreads his legs a little wider, toes curling against their legs, “I could go for round two.” His dick twitches and he's sure their cocks twitch too.


End file.
